


NPC at the End of the World

by 3HobbitsInATrenchcoat



Series: Soosly 2020 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it, and Soos does the only thing he knows how. He helps.
Series: Soosly 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	NPC at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Soosly ](https://www.soosly.tumblr.com) 2020
> 
> Week 2 - Games

Soos's life is full of the detritus commonly accumulated by nerds of his caliber. Comic books, video game cases, pose-able figures bought on impulse at conventions and then left in their boxes until a suitable shelf can be build. (A suitable shelf is almost never built.) The remnants of his latest FCLORP project lay across his bedroom floor: some duct-tape reinforced pauldrons and a really badass sword.

Many versions of this sword litter the room, actually. There are a few clearly made by Soos himself over the years, flimsy things made out of packing tape and shipping boxes held together by childish wishes and little else. A couple really nice foam and latex numbers are hung respectfully on the walls, only to be used in larger events. No way he was going to waste that sweet paint job on Toby.

Sometimes Soos remembers vividly how he got involved in the hobby. A big group from town had carpooled the nearly three hours to the Oregon Renaissance Festival the summer before he entered high school. He'd seen so many cool medieval things but the FCLORPers? They had been the absolute coolest.

He'd spent hundreds of hours since then taping together his own armor and joining the local group. They spent long weekend days waving their foam and cardboard weapons at each other and screaming increasingly nonsensical phrases at the top of their lungs.

Occasionally the group would go to big state-wide events. Even with his salary from the Mystery Shack, Soos really couldn't afford to create and maintain a stable character but there were other options available that seemed just as fun. He fell neatly into the role of helpful NPC, handing out valuable knowledge and staging ambushes with the rest of the staff. In a lot of ways it was almost like he was back in the shack spinning tales for tourists on Stan's day off.

Soos wished for those golden afternoons now.

When the sky splits open above him, Soos spends several precious minutes staring in horror at the tear in the fabric of the universe. Then his instincts kick in and he's running for home, slamming the door behind him. His Abuelita pokes her head out of the kitchen with a frown.

“What is it, dear?” she says, wiping her hands off on a towel and stepping into the living room. “You're running like the devil himself is after you.”

“He might as well be,” pants Soos, scrambling over to the window to peer outside. “Aw man, I wish my armor was more durable. It sure would come in handy right now.” In the distance he can see Bill's “friends” pouring through the rip in the sky and he swallows shakily.

“What do I do? I'm not prepared for this.” He turns back to his Abuelita, who has a concerned look on her face but shakes her head.

“Do not ask yourself what to do, ask yourself what you can do right now. Don't you guide others during that cardboard knights game of yours?” She raises a single eyebrow at him and he can't help but chuckle.

“Of course. I do enjoy helping others find safety away from the monsters...” The ground shudders and he whips around to peer out the window again, sucking in a shocked breath as their _grill grows legs and runs away._ “AH! Abuelita!” He scrambles back from the window. “A tidal wave of madness just went over us!”

“Oh, Soos, such an imagination.” Her voice sounds different, slightly muffled, and Soos turns around with dawning horror. Where she had been standing is now a comfortable, doily-covered armchair... with a face.

“Ah, you've turned into a chair!”

All earlier sense of unease seems to be gone from Abuelita and she smiles placidly at him. “Why don't you have a seat and relax?”

Soos fights against the rising nauseous sense of horror. “What about you? And my friends?”

“I'll be fine,” she says, and Soos will never forget the uncanny horrible sight that is chair-Abuelita raising her arm. “Go and help the others.”

Shutting his eyes for one brief moment, Soos nods. _Right._ “When the universe is broken, only one handyman can fix it!” He lays a gentle kiss on what he hopes is the approximate area of his Abuelita's cheek, then spins away before she can see the tears in his eyes.

With a deep breath he grabs his oversized NPC robe from it's usual peg and steps out the front door to face the end times.

“I'm coming for you, friends!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one started out as a study in FCLORP culture and devolved quickly into what the heck Soos was wearing during weirdmageddon. I don’t even know anymore.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I live for comments.


End file.
